This invention relates to the field of explosively operated power velocity tools and more particularly to tools and methods for use in underwater cutting, punching or penetrating of objects such as plate, piles, shafts, or the like.
Drilling and cutting of plate, pipe, or shafting underwater is a difficult task for divers. The tools used include conventional pressure fluid operated drills, saws, abrasive wheels, and the like adapted for underwater operation. Those tools are not only difficult and time consuming to use, but are also dangerous when used on an oil or gasoline filled vessel or pipe because of the heat and sparks that are generated. Explosively operated tools such as stud guns, punches, and cable cutters are also used, but their effectiveness is limited to cutting or penetration of metal of relatively thin section.
It would be of considerable practical advantage to be able to punch an opening or cut pipe, cable, or shafting of greater thickness and toughness than has been the case heretofore with existing explosively driven tools. Moreover, it would be advantageous to effect underwater cutting or punching operations without danger of spark or generation of heat in the item being punched or cut that could possibly ignite oil, gasoline, or other flammable materials adjacent thereto or contained thereby.